Rainy Days
by PelagiaNoctiluca247
Summary: Karkat and his brother Kankri run away from an abusive home, only to run into love and adventure. ((Rated M for cussing, drugs, and maybe some sexy sex later)) EriKar and perhaps some Kankri-Rose. Whatever that ship is even called. HumanStuck.
1. Chapter 1

One by one dark garments where folded and crammed into a dusty smelling suitcase as the sun faded into the hills and dark clouds settled in the thick soupiness of the autumn colored sky.

Bruised and nimble fingers shakily gripped at the clothes and an anticipated whimper slipped out of raw chapped lips while red eyes as bitter as wine examined the room one last time.

Karkat Vantas,16 years old was finally running away.

No longer would he have to suffer days upon days of ridicule from his father and sad sobbing from his broken mother.

He swallowed thickly and placed one last item in his ratty suitcase.

A picture of his family, old and stained due to the aging, but memory clean and crisp.

He pulled the handle from the bag and walked to his brothers room, knocking lightly.

Kankri creaked the door open, nervous eyes glancing around.

"Are you ready brother? Because once we step out that door we're gone forever. There is no returning under any circumstances unless the authorities become involved. God forbid if that happens."

Karkat just nodded. "No no I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yes. I just need to grab a few more pictures. You go check to see where dad is- I don't want to risk getting caught."

"Sure. Just hurry the fuck up- They get up in like an hour."

He set his suitcase down by the door and tucked his hands in his pockets.

Feet scuffed at the floor as he ventured through the hallway littered with cobwebs and glass.

He sighed and looked at the family photos that hung crookedly on the wall.

Everything was a lot simpler back then.

Day's spent picnicking and camping, going to Toys-R-Us and pinning drawings to the fridge with ABC magnets.

His moms smile was filled with perfect teeth and glossy lipstick and his dad gave him piggy back rides and played with him on the playground.

Karkat could almost feel the tears swell in his bagged eyes but instead of pitying himself and sobbing he gritted his teeth and pushed on.

The teenager inspected the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom where he found his mom curled up in the bath tub.

He pecked her once on the forehead before rushing back to Kankri.

"Mom's in the bathroom and I can't find dad. Damn bastard is probably passed out in the backyard. Let's go."

"Alright...Let's go."

The brothers gripped each others hands and bit back anxiety and excitement.

They dragged their bags out of the house and silently said goodbye forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl of age 20 sat alone in a crowded coffee shop.

Her legs crossed neatly and reading glasses on the verge of falling off the crook of her sharp nose while her lips puckered in deep concentration as she lost herself in a wonderful book of magic and wonder.

She paused momentarily to push up her glasses and take a small sip of her sweet latte before continuing reading.

"How much money do you have on you?"

"I have 2 fucking bucks. Why don't you go buy yourself a whole new outfit and a house while you're at it."

"You don't need to be rude, I wasn't insulting you or even trying to retrieve a negative response from you. It was merely a sincere question."

Her purple eyes glanced up at the loud intrusive voices that had entered the shop.

"Well we can't buy anything. We're only here to keep warm until the rain stops."

"Alright. I'm sorry brother. I didn't mean to trigger y-"

One of the voices stopped as coughing began.

The tall lean one of the brothers gripped his mouth and hacked violently, body racking with wretched coughs.

The shop fell silent and the customers stared-

The smaller pale one of two gave a panicked look at the unwanted attention and ushered the coughing boy out into the rain.

Rose slipped her jacket on and closed her book.

"Ah. I'm really sorry brother. I just simply can't help this cough!"

"Well come the fuck on! you just made a huge fucking scene. Learn to control it or something."

"I'll try my best brother."

"Would you stop calling me brother? That's not my fucking name. You should fucking know that by now."

Instead of engaging in the argument Kankri looked at his beat up shoes and examined every thread and tear while Karkat calmed down and did he breathing exercises

He examined the mud stained laces that had once been as white as brand new sheets and he examined the torn up stringy cloth and lose fitting tongue and the way the red fabric got darker as it soaked in the cold rain.

Karkat exhaled giving a stress filled sigh and stared out at the empty streets blinking raindrops off his eyelashes.

"Do you... Do you think they're looking for us?"

Kankri asked losing interest in his shoes and deciding just to sit on the ground-knowing he was already soaking and it didn't really matter if he sat in a puddle.

"They...? Oh... you mean mom and dad right?"

The older brother nodded looking up at his sibling.

"Maybe. Or they could be throwing a fucking 'we finally got rid of our retarded children' party. They could be wearing fucking party hats and throwing confetti while drinking champagne with the-"

"They loved us you know."

Karkat paused in confusion at the interruption.

"Wha-"

"Well... they USED to love us. We should be some-what grateful. I mean overall without them we would of never existed."

"Well…..sometimes I feel like that might of been a good thing."

"To... To not exist?"

"Excuse me gentleman, are you alright?"

The brothers looked up to the fine tall women that towered over them in a non-menacing fashion and frowned.

"That's none of your business." spat karkat straightening his posture so that he looked less small and fragile in the presences of the sharp lean girl.

"So please leave."

Rose, the women who had been delightfully reading her book until the interruption, puckered her lips in a fit of sour frustration and thrust out her arms showing she had hot tea for them and she wasn't much of a threat. The boys flinched at the sudden gesture and gave her a shocked look- looking at the tea- and then her- tea- her.

Her expression softened and a smile crept upon her glossy lips "You both seemed like you weren't feeling very well. So I bought you some lavender tea."

Kankri who was usually very calm and composed, needfully grabbed at the cup muttering a rushed "thank you" under his hoarse breath before slurping at it loudly. Karkat grimaced and smacked the others back making him choke and spit. "It could be poison for all you know! Do you want to die?"

"No-" he said setting the empty cup down and wiping his mouth of any remainder drops. "- I just wanted a drink. My throat was awfully sore."

Rose gave a worrisome frown and rested her hand on the older brothers shoulder.

"How old are you dear? "

"I'm 17 miss."

"Ah then we aren't really that far apart. Where do you two live?"

"We actually don't-"

Karkat burst in-

"I'm sorry. We really need to go."

She gave him an odd look and cocked her head lightly in confusion "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yep, gotta go, fuck you and have a horrible day."


End file.
